FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional vehicle lighting fixture 800.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, the conventional vehicle lighting fixture 800 can include laser light sources 812, condenser lenses 814, optical deflectors (MEMS mirrors) 816, a wavelength conversion member (phosphor panel) 818, and a projector lens 820. Laser light emitted from the laser light sources 812 can be two-dimensionally scanned by the respective optical deflectors 816. The two-dimensionally scanned laser light can form a luminance distribution on the wavelength conversion member 818. The formed luminance distribution can be projected by the projector lens 820 to thereby allow the vehicle lighting fixture 800 to form a predetermined light distribution pattern corresponding to the luminance distribution. This type of vehicle lighting fixture can include those proposed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-222238 (or US2011/0249460A1 corresponding thereto), for example.
This publication, however, is silent about the resolution as to which order the resolution of the predetermined light distribution pattern should be set to and how such a resolution can be achieved in the vehicle lighting fixture 800 when the light distribution pattern, in particular including an unirradiation region(s), is formed by two-dimensionally scanning with light.